starwarsfandomcom_ka-20200214-history
ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი I: ფარული საფრთხე (საუნდტრეკი)
ფილმ ფარული საფრთხის მუსიკის ავტორი და ორკესტრის დირიჟორია ჯონ უილიამსი. მუსიკას ასრულებს ლონდონის სიმფონიური ორკესტრი. საუნდტრეკი გამოიცა სამი სახით. ალბომის ორიგინალური ვერსია გამოვიდა 1999 წლის 4 მაისს, ფილმთან ერთად. ეს იყო 17 კომპოზიციისგან შემდგარი ალბომი, თუმცა კომპოზიციები არ მიჰყვება ფილმის ქრონოლოგიას. ალბომი აგრეთვე გამოიცა გრამფირფიტაზე და ვრცელდებოდა Star Wars Insider-ის მსგავსი სპეციალური წყაროებით. ორდისკიანი ვრცელი ვერსია გამოვიდა 2000 წლის 14 ნოემბერს. იგი თითქოს შეიცავს ფილმში შეტანილ ყველა კომპოზიციას, ქრონოლოგიურად, თუმცა ზუსტი თანმიმდევრობა დაცული არ არის. არც ერთი ამ გამოცემებიდან არ შეიცავს სრულ საუნდტრეკს. კომპოზიციების სია ორიგინალური ვერსია #"Star Wars Main Title and The Arrival at Naboo" - 2:55 #"Duel of the Fates" - 4:14 #"Anakin's Theme" - 3:05 #"Jar Jar's Introduction and The Swim to Otoh Gunga" - 5:07 #"The Sith Spacecraft and The Droid Battle" - 2:37 #"The Trip to the Naboo Temple and The Audience with Boss Nass" - 4:07 #"The Arrival at Tatooine and The Flag Parade" - 4:04 #"He is the Chosen One" - 3:53 #"Anakin Defeats Sebulba" - 4:24 #"Passage Through the Planet Core" - 4:40 #"Watto's Deal and Kids at Play" - 4:57 #"Panaka and the Queen's Protectors" - 3:24 #"Queen Amidala and The Naboo Palace" - 4:51 #"The Droid Invasion and The Appearance of Darth Maul" - 5:14 #"Qui-Gon's Noble End" - 3:48 #"The High Council Meeting and Qui-Gon's Funeral" - 3:09 #"Augie's Great Municipal Band and End Credits" - 9:37 გაფართოებული ვერსია დისკი 1 #"Fox Fanfare" (Alfred Newman) - 0:23 #"Star Wars Main Title" - 1:24 #"Boarding the Federation Battleship" - 2:31 #"Death Warrant for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan" - 1:18 #"Fighting the Destroyer Droids" - 1:44 #"Queen Amidala Warns the Federation" - 2:23 #"The Droid Invasion" - 1:00 #"Swimming to Otoh Gunga" - 0:56 #"Inside the Bubble City" - 3:05 #"Attack of the Giant Fish" - 1:37 #"Darth Sidious" - 1:04 #"The Giant Squid and The Attack on Theed" - 1:18 #"Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Rescue The Queen" - 2:09 #"Fighting the Guards" - 1:42 #"Escape from Naboo" - 2:04 #"Enter Darth Maul" - 1:07 #"The Arrival at Tatooine" - 2:28 #"Street Band of Mos Espa" - 1:16 #"Padme Meets Anakin" - 1:12 #"Desert Winds" - 1:28 #"Jar Jar’s Run-in with Sebulba" - 1:18 #"Anakin’s Home and The Introduction to Threepio" - 2:22 #"Darth Sidious and Darth Maul" - 1:12 #"Talk of Podracing" - 2:58 #"Watto’s Deal and Shmi and Qui-Gon Talk" - 2:24 #"Anakin and Podracer Mechanic" - 1:38 #"The Racer Roars to Life and Anakin’s Midi-Chlorian Count" - 1:24 #"Darth Maul and the Sith Spacecraft" - 1:00 #"Mos Espa Arena Band" - 0:53 #"Watto’s Roll of the Die" - 1:59 #"The Flag Parade" - 1:14 #"Sebulba’s Dirty Hand and Qui-Gon’s Pep Talk" - 1:37 #"Anakin Defeats Sebulba" - 2:17 #"Hail to the Winner, Anakin Skywalker" - 1:13 #"The Street Singer" - 1:13 დისკი 2 #"Anakin is Free" - 5:04 #"Qui-Gon and Darth Maul Meet" - 1:48 #"Anakin and Group to Coruscant" - 4:11 #"The Queen and Palpatine" - 0:41 #"High Council Meeting" - 2:37 #"The Senate" - 1:12 #"Anakin’s Test" - 3:41 #"Qui-Gon’s Mission and Obi-Wan’s Warning" - 3:47 #"Nute and Rune Confer with Darth Sidious" - 0:29 #"The Queen and Group Land on Naboo" - 2:19 #"Jar Jar Leads Group to the Gungans" - 2:25 #"War Plans" - 2:31 #"Darth Sidious Receives News of the Gungan Army" - 0:25 #"The Gungans March" - 0:57 #"The Queen and Her Group Sneak Back to the Palace" - 0:18 #"The Battle Begins" - 0:24 #"The Republic Pilots Take off into Space" - 1:26 #"Activate the Droids" - 0:44 #"The Gungans Fight Back" - 0:24 #"The Duel Begins" - 0:51 #"Anakin Takes off in Spaceship" - 0:47 #"The Duel Continues" - 0:59 #"The Battle Rages On" - 1:59 #"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan And Darth Maul Continue Battle" - 1:22 #"Qui-Gon, Darth Maul and the Invisible Wall" - 0:14 #"The Gungans Retreat and the Queen Surrenders" - 2:18 #"The Death Of Qui-Gon and the Surrender of the Gungans" - 2:28 #"The Tide Turns/The Death of Darth Maul" - 3:24 #"The Queen Confronts Nute and Rune" - 1:47 #"The Funeral of Qui-Gon" - 1:18 #"The Parade" - 1:24 #"End Credits" - 8:14 #"Duel of the Fates (Dialogue Version)" (დამატებითი კომპოზიცია) - 4:21 ჩაწერა და გამოცემა მუსიკა იწერებოდა Abbey Road Studios-ში ერთი კვირის განმავლობაში, 1999 წლის 10 თებერვლიდან. ლონდონის სიმფონიური ორკესტრის გარდა, სტუდიებში მუშაობდა გუნდი London Voices. ფილმის სრული საუნდტრეკი არ გამოცემულა, თუმცა გამოუყენებელი ნაწყვეტები შეტანილია LucasArts-ის მიერ გამოცემულ თამაშებში. Sony-მ გამოსცა გაფართოებული ვერსია, თუმცა არც იგი შეიცავს ყველაფერს, რაც ფილმში ჟღერს. სტუდიური დოკუმენტაციიდან ირკვევა, რომ ჩაიწერა: *1m2 Main Title *1m3 The Arrival *1m4 Gas Leak *1m4a Droid Fight *1m5 Queen Amidala *1m6 The Droid Invasion *1m7 Introducing Jar Jar *1m8 Bubble World *1m9 Gone Fishin' *2m1 Darth Sidious *2m1a Tentacles *2m2 Theed Palace Arrival *2m3 You're Under Arrest *2m3a Escape from Naboo *2m4 Intro Darth Maul *2m5 Arrival at Tatooine *2m7 I'm A Pilot You Know *2m10 Stealing Food *2m11 Through The Slave Quarters *3m1 Running Out of Time *3m2 Are You A Jedi? *3m3 Watto's Deal *3m4 Kids at Play *3m5 It's Working *3m6 The Sith Spacecraft *3m8 Watto's Big Deal *3m9 Flag Parade *3m10 Start Your Engines *3m11 The Race Begins *4m1 The Service Ramp *4m2 Anakin Defeats Sebulba *4m3 Anakin's Great Victory *4m5 Anakin Is Free *4m6 Darth and Qui-Gon *4m7-8 Coruscant Arrival *4m9 Queen and Palpatine *5m1 High Council Meeting *5m2 The Senate *5m3 Anakin's Test *5m4-5 The Chosen One *5m6 More Nute And Rune *5m7 Moving Forward *5m8 The Gungans *5m9 Promoting Jar Jar *6m1 The Armies Face Off *6m1N The Armies Face Off *6M1 PT2 The Armies Face Off *6m1X Forest Mist *6m2 Lazer Fight *6m2 PT2 Lazer Fight *6m3 Take To Your Ships *6m3N Take To Your Ships *6m4 The Big Army *6m4a The Fight Begins *6m5 The Droid Battle *6m6 Up the Wire *6m7 The Great Duel *6m7 PT2 The Great Duel *6m8-9 Qui-Gon's Noble End *6m10 Blowups And The Death Of Darth Maul *6m11 NEW The End of Darth Maul *7m1 Afer The Victory *7m1 N-N After The Victory *7m1A Qui-Gon's Funeral *7m2 Joe/Randy *7m2 Joe/Randy 1 *7m2 Source (Brass) *7m2 Source (Perc) *7m2 Source (Randy) *7m2 The Big Parade *7m3 End Credits *7m3 End Credits Insert *7m3 Throne Room *Anakin's Theme *Source 1 *Source 2 *Source 3 *String Cluster *Throne Room (End Credits) ბმულები * * * 01